


all my love’s electrifying

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (not too much detailed description of that though), Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, PiV bareback sex, Shameless Smut, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Bracing his hands against the wall behind his bed, Keith nods in breathless anticipation. What does it make him if he’s already so eager for this? Does it make him easy that he’s already slick between his legs with expectancy? That there's a deep seated throbbing happening somewhere underneath the pit of his stomach, desperately anxious to feel Shiro's tongue against his folds?--Trans!Keith sitting on Shiro’s face followed by piv bareback sex (which i don't go into details with this is focused on the face sitting part).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning/wanting to write this for weeks but it just… didn’t seem like the right day for it. but that’s today! 
> 
> Wasn’t sure how to naturally slip this in but keith’s had top surgery done and isn’t comfortable showing those scars off some days. shiro always asks/touches base with keith before taking his shirt off.

“Comfortable?” Shiro asks, lying on his back on Keith’s bed. His broad hands rest heavy but gentle on Keith’s thighs, waiting for him to situate himself on top of Shiro. Crotch inches away from Shiro's face. 

 

Bracing his hands against the wall behind his bed, Keith nods in breathless anticipation. What does it make him if he’s already so eager for this? Does it make him easy that he’s already slick between his legs with expectancy? That there's a deep seated throbbing happening somewhere underneath the pit of his stomach, desperately anxious to feel Shiro's tongue against his folds?

 

His breath hitches when Shiro’s hands skate past his brief-covered ass and tug gently on his shirt. Shiro's gray eyes are soft and judgement free when he asks, “On or off?” 

 

Keith thinks about it and shakes his head, “On.”

 

He looks down between his legs, sees Shiro’s crooked grin there and feels his body tremble. Keith feels so powerful and powerless in this position, shaking between the two states when Shiro gently squeezes his ass. 

 

“Okay,” Shiro murmurs, shifting so that his head sinks deeper into the pillow before he guides Keith’s underwear covered hips down. 

 

 _Isn’t he going to ask about those_? Keith thinks a touch wildly, knees spreading of their own volition when Shiro’s open mouth presses a kiss to his clit through his briefs. _Apparently not_. 

 

One hand goes down to touch Shiro’s head, hold him in place as he kisses and licks a huge wet spot on Keith’s briefs. Carefully. _Delicately_. Back bowing, Keith pants and grinds his crotch harder against Shiro’s mouth. “Shiro…” he moans, loving and hating the indirect touches. He needs his briefs off. Immediately. _Yesterday_. But Shiro’s intent on taking his time, nudging Keith's clit with the tip of his tongue. Over and over again until Keith's gasping, driving him a little closer to madness with every teasing touch. Adds to the maddening pleasure clawing its way up Keith’s spine when Shiro’s fingers squeeze his thighs and slip _under_  the briefs to touch the red paladin’s ass.

 

“Would you just…” Keith shakes his head, shivering hard when Shiro’s lips latch onto his clit and start sucking. “ _Fuck_!”

 

He finally sobs, the corner of his eyes wet, when Shiro groans, “You’re so wet, baby.” 

 

His fingers curl in Shiro’s hair but there’s nothing there to hang onto, his hair is just too short. A shocky little cry falls out at a particularly hard suck, thighs trembling hard. There’s a sob building his chest, gathering intensity like a summer storm. It rumbles threateningly as Shiro’s fingers squeeze his ass once more, hitching Keith’s briefs up in a way that has the spit-slick cotton rubbing against his folds. It's beautifully frustrating and no where near enough.

 

Biting into his bottom lip, Keith presses his palm against the wall and moans desperately, “Shiro… Shiro _please_! I need… I need you!”

 

Another suck births another noise that Keith’s going to feel embarrassed over later. He manages to catch Shiro’s fringe in his hand and uses that to guide and hang onto Shiro in equal parts. His other hand curls against the wall, shocked that the heat radiating out of him wasn’t melting the metal walls.

 

He sighs in relief when Shiro’s clever fingers push the soaked briefs out of the way but the sound turned into a punched out groan when those same fingers dip into the slick. Rubs the slick into Keith's hot folds. Keith cries out at the sly and gentle touch, feeling like he’ll fall to pieces _any second_  now. He’s shocked he _doesn’t_  when a single digit slides against his entrance and pushes in a bare inch. 

 

It's just the tip.  _Just_ the tip. But it's too much. Each inhale is fire hot, adding to the heat burning under his skin. Keith drops his chin down, mouth open, gasping quietly at the damn sight Shiro makes. Moans when he sees Shiro’s tongue lightly trace the shape of his big clit before carefully taking all of it into his mouth.

 

Curses and moans clash together, coming out in a garbled, pleasure filled noise. It’s embarrassing, oh so embarrassing. Keith bites his fingers but it doesn’t help. Even closing his eyes to the sight of Shiro blowing his clit doesn’t help. In fact, it just amplifies the pleasure coursing through him. It takes a hot moan pressing against his enlarged clit to realize he’s been grinding his pussy against Shiro’s face.

 

Cracking one eye open, Keith stares down at himself slowly riding Shiro’s lips, tongue, mouth, and craves release. It’s right there within reach but frustratingly far away. Fingers tightening, Keith grinds down harder while moaning Shiro’s name. Rolls his hips in counter point to the hot tongue pushing past his folds to gently fuck into him. Groans when its still not enough. It’s almost… _almost_ …

 

His mind flies from one lewd detail to the next - the feeling of Shiro's tongue parting his folds, the throaty moan he lets out against Keith's clit... Piles them on top of each other so that he can climb on top and grab that bright pinpoint of light hanging overhead. Keith closes his eyes and focuses on the noises coming from between his legs, the slick hotness of Shiro’s tongue, the way he’s squeezing Keith’s ass in almost rhythmic manner.

 

Keith feels the pit of his stomach drop when one of his Shiro’s fingers pushes into him along with his tongue, orgasm crashing down on him. Hammers against him over and over again in relentless waves as Shiro’s tongue shifts his attentions back to Keith’s clit, one finger turning to two. He shakes his head and cries out, breathless and pitchy, wanting more and less and everything in between. Gasps out Shiro’s name in broken hitches and whines, tapering off into senseless whimpers because his throat is sore, his mind in pieces and he can’t… he _can’t, Takashi_ …

 

His body is a quivering mass of muscles by the time Shiro is done. Keith's never felt so slick, wet, _dirty_ between his thigh, or so damn fulfilled. “Okay?” Shiro asks, voice rough and hands gentle as he guides Keith down against his chest.

 

Keith presses his cheek against Shiro’s chest, whimpering with aching want when he feels his wetness press snug against the older paladin’s hardness. _Fuck_. He wants more. 

 

“Yeah,” Keith breathes out, pressing his palms against Shiro’s covered chest before hefting himself up. He presses a kiss to Shiro’s wet lips and groans at his own taste, hips teasingly grinding down. Over and over again until he feels Shiro’s dick twitching underneath the briefs.

 

Until Shiro’s grabbing his hips and moaning, “Keith… can I?”

 

Keith is quick to answer. He hurriedly shoves Shiro’s pants and briefs down, just enough to get Shiro's dick out. While Shiro pushes his underwear down a few more inches, Keith takes firm hold of the heated flesh. Gives it a few good strokes, rubbing the precome gathering at the top into the smooth flesh. He waits for Shiro to nod before guiding the tip between his slick fold. And sinks slow and easy down on the hard length. Moaning when he’s all the way down, wriggling a little when Shiro’s fingers squeeze his hips.

 

“Shiro…” 

 

“That’s it,” Shiro praises, stroking the fire burning in Keith’s blood. Keith glances down and wants to yell how much he loves this man looking so fondly up at him. “That’s it, baby.”

 

Dropping down to an elbow, Keith presses their lips together in a hard, biting kiss. Moans throatily when he catches a drop of copper-blood against Shiro’s top lip and soothes the hurt away. “Fuck me, Shiro,” he breathes out, demanding and pleading in equal parts.

 

"Whatever you want,” Shiro answers before fulfilling Keith’s request.


End file.
